Tazas Navideñas
by saralpp
Summary: ¡Grandiosa idea se le había ocurrido! Había pasado toda la semana fregando pisos, paredes, cristales y… tazas.


Disclaimer: Obviamente ninguno de los personajes es mío, todos pertenecen a la Warner y a JKR a la que agradezco infinitamente por haberlos creado.

**Tazas navideñas**

Harry despertó adolorido. La luz del exterior, que le daba de lleno en la cara lo molestaba y ahora se arrepentía de no estar dormido y tener que salir de la habitación de Ron. La semana había sido insoportable, le dolía todo el cuerpo de tanto que la Sra. Weasley los había hecho trabajar para Navidad.

-no me trate diferente-había dicho cuando la madre de su mejor amigo había sugerido que el podía, junto con Hermione, librarse de las tareas hogareñas-puedo ayudar y quiero hacerlo-había repetido orgulloso al ver como Ron lo miraba agradecido y Ginny lo hacia embelesada.

¡Grandiosa idea se le había ocurrido! Había pasado toda la semana fregando pisos, paredes, cristales y… tazas.

-"Tazas navideñas para los invitados" decía la Sra. Weasley cuando corriendo se acercaba a donde se encontraba.

-Tazas navideñas del demonio-rezongaba Ron a su lado y él estaba de acuerdo. Malditas esas tazas sucias que le quitaban del valioso tiempo que podía estar ocupando en besar a Ginny o en platicar con Ron y Hermione sobre sus planes de año nuevo.

-Al menos tuviste opción de elegir-le dijo su amigo-a mi no me respeta ni aunque estas son mis primeras vacaciones en dos semanas- agrego medio dolido-me la paso estudiando contigo o trabajando en el negocio como loco y apenas vuelvo a casa con tiempo libre para salir con Hermione y decide ponerme a limpiar tazas…. Tazas del demonio…

-pero tazas navideñas-agregó Hermione divertida, recién entrando del jardín- he dejado a tu padre con los míos- agrego después de besar a su novio fugazmente- y he venido a ver que tanto han avanzado en el arte de pulir lo que sea que les ha puesto a pulir la Sra. Weasley.

-no te burles de nosotros-respondió Harry con los dedos adoloridos de tanto limpiar manchitas inexistentes- este trabajo es insoportable, cada adorno de esta cosa necesita fregarse a conciencia… y yo que me quejaba de los exámenes y de las misiones del trabajo

-a ver si ahora entienden más a los elfos…

-oh no empieces-respondió Ron malhumorado- solo…

-"…es en estas ocasiones cuando me gustaría recalcar que soy un héroe…" - completo Harry la frase

-¿solo en estas ocasiones?-se burlo Hermione de su novio y Ron la miro con gesto ceñudo hasta que ella fue a plantarle otro beso.

Harry no les hizo caso y se enfoco de nuevo a limpiar los adornos de las tazas. Esos adornos de magos con sombreros rojos, con renos y nieve, muñecos redondos, que aparte de todo echaban chispas y requerían de limpiarse tan cuidadosamente para no arruinar su magia.

-malditas tazas navideñas del demonio-soltó Harry sin darse cuenta y sus dos mejores amigos dejaron de besarse para reír a carcajadas.

Nochebuena llego muy rápido y Harry se encontró libre al fin de tareas hasta esa misma tarde. Agotado, después de arreglarse se quedo dormido entre libros, mudas de ropa y envolturas de regalo.

-despierta que la cena ya esta comenzando-le susurro Ginny al oído y solo por la posibilidad de un beso de recompensa, Harry decidió abrir los ojos.

Bajo tomado de la mano de Ginny las escaleras y enseguida visualizo la gran cena que le esperaba. Pavo, ensaladas, pasteles, pures, cerveza de mantequilla y vinos muggles cortesía de los padres de su mejor amiga. A la mesa los Weasley, los Granger, un par de aurores, el nuevo ministro de magia, los miembros restantes de la Orden del Fenix y para completar su felicidad Ron y Hermione señalando dos sillas vacías junto a ellos.

Harry se sintió feliz. "La mejor Navidad de mi vida" pensó un segundo pero la idea se hizo añicos cuando vio varias sillas vacías. La tristeza de recordar a los caídos en la batalla final hizo que no se diera cuenta de que le pasaban una taza con vino y solo despertó cuando vio como los demás alzaban alguna de las tazas navideñas que él y Ron habían limpiado. El nudo en la garganta se le formo en el mismo segundo que empezaron a recordar a los caídos. Ginny a su izquierda estaba tratando de controlarse, Ron a su derecha tenía los ojos vidriosos y Hermione, llorosa, miraba a sus padres y a sus amigos dando gracias por verlos a salvo.

Y todo tuvo sentido cuando el Sr. Weasley invito a que chocaran sus tazas. El significado fue tan profundo y conmovedor que Harry pensó que limpiar cada adorno había valido la pena.

-lamento haberles dicho tazas estúpidas-escucho que Ron le murmuraba, sin gesto de sarcasmo.

Harry le sonrió, y alzo su taza junto con el resto de la familia y los invitados. Ya más adelante se encargaría, si no lo hacia antes Hermione, de decirles que se brindaba con copas y no con tazas navideñas; mientras, disfrutaría el momento y el estar presente para vivirlo.


End file.
